


Ailurophobia

by bringmesomepie



Series: Fear Series [29]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Ailurophobia, Character Death Outside of Castiel or Dean Winchester, College Student Sam, Dean wants a cat, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Eventual Happy Ending, Fear of Cats, Gen, Hurt Dean Winchester, M/M, Police Officer Dean, Protective Dean Winchester, Red Robin, Sam hates cats, Tears, Young Sam Winchester, guns and roses, or sam
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-05
Updated: 2016-07-05
Packaged: 2018-07-21 17:35:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,835
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7396957
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bringmesomepie/pseuds/bringmesomepie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean wanted a cat, Sam was terrified of cats. John and Mary decided to get one...Dean discovers the perfect kitten that looks like Sammy...so it's ok with Sam...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Ailurophobia

**Author's Note:**

> Before you read this fic, i wanted to let y'all know...this fic is in memorial to mine and MCRgurl's cat, Charlemagne. She passed away at the end of March. The fic is loosely based around her. She was older than both me and MCRgurl so we never really knew her as a kitten, so the second half is mostly based on her. 
> 
> I hope y'all enjoy :D

“Mama? Can we get a cat?” Dean asked. “Please?”

“Oh no, Darling. You know your Dad would have a fit.” Mary smiled.

Dean frowned. “Why, Mama?”

Mary guided the 8 year old into the living room. “Honey, you know Sammy doesn’t like kitty-cats and Dad won’t allow it.”

“But Cas’s mama cat had kittens and Cas said I could have one.”

“We could get a puppy. Sammy loves puppies. Daddy would love to have a family dog.” Mary suggested.

Dean shook his head. “I want a kitty, Mama.”

“I know, Sweetheart.” Mary hugged her son. “You know I’m not doing his to hurt your feeling.”

“Can you talk with Dad, please?”

“Of course, sweetie. Don’t get mad if he says no, ok?”

“Yes, Mama.” Dean ran off.

_**(* &^%$%^&*()*&^%^&*()** _

“Seriously, Mary, Sam freaks out over cats on TV.” John huffed. “Do you want to scar him for life?”

“He is already scared to death of them, John. Maybe having one around the house would get him over the fear.”

“Or he won’t be able to sleep in his own house.” The father sighed.

Mary sighed. “Lets give this a try, hon. Dean really wants a kitten. Castiel’s cat just had kittens and wants Dean to have one.”

“Fine, but it’s gonna be you to explain to him why we got one.” John pointed. “Go make our oldest boy smile.”

Mary kissed her husband. “Thank you, Baby.”

“I will go pick Sammy up from daycare.”

_*** &^%$#%^&*&^%$^&*(** _

“Dean, pick out your favorite.” Mary crouched down. Dean and Cas jumped into the pen where the kittens were.

Mary loved seeing Dean have so much fun with his best friend. “Mama, look at his one. It looks like Sammy.”

“It does, Sweetheart.”

“I want’em.” Dean held out the kitten to Mary.

Mary held the kitten in her arms. “Honey, this fella is a little girl.”

“She’s a new Winchester.” Dean smiled and looked a Cas. “We’re both gonna have kitties, Cas!”

John’s truck pulled into the driveway of the Novak’s house. Naomi walked over to Cas and Dean. “Did Dean choose right, Castiel?”

“Yes, Mommy.” Cas smiled and watched John pull Sam out of the car.

Mary walked over to his husband and youngest son. “Come here, Sammy. De has to show you something.”

John set Sam down and turned him around. The baby Winchester screamed instantly. He backed up into John’s legs. Tears bubbled in Sam’s eyes as he screamed. “Hey now, Sammy, it’s just a gentle kitten.”

Dean frowned as he cradled the baby cat. “Mama…I didn’t want to scare Sammy.”

“It’s ok, Baby.” Mary rubbed Dean’s back.

John pushed Sam closer to the kitten and Dean. The 4 year old screamed and sobbed. Sam and Dean were only separated by the play pen gate for the kittens. “Daddy!” Sam marched in place.

“Son, it’s a cute, little furry balls.” John crouched down. “It’s not gonna hurt you.”

“Come on, son.” John held Sam’s waist.

The kid Winchester covered his face and cried. A trickle of pee streamed out of Sam’s pants and puddled at his feet. Mary walked over to Sam. “Honey, it’s ok. Sammy, show me your pretty baby boy eyes.”

“Mommy.” Sam stretched out his arms to her.

“Sweetie,” Mary pulled Sam into her arms, but little did he know, he was closer to the kittens. “Look, Sam, look at the kitties.”

“No, Mommy,” Sam said as he pushed his thumb into his mouth.

Dean set the shaggy brown cat and walked over to Sam and Mary. “Come on, Sammy. Kitties are cute and fluffy. The one I picked looks like you, really. She’s a really cute girly kitty.”

Sam sniffed. “Really?”

“Yeah, come look at her, Sammy.” Dean smiled.

Sam got out of his mother’s arms and walked with Dean to the cats. Dean lifted the kitten into his arms. “Pretty kitty, De.”

_**(* &^%$#%^&*(&^%$%^&*()** _

**_15 Years Later…_ **

“Come on, Sammy. Pick up.” Dean bit his nails. “Sammy?”

_“Hey Dean, I just got out of class.”_

“Uhm, could you free up your schedule today?” Dean cleared his throat as he looked at his boyfriend, Castiel.

_“What’s wrong, Dean? You sound upset.”_

“It’s Ragdoll.” Dena eyes watered up. Cas wrapped his arms around his love. The Winchester his forehead on Cas’s shoulder. “She’s not doing too good.”

_“What’s going on? Is she ok?”_

“No…she had a seizure this morning. She stopped eating—and-and her legs have stopped working. I called the vet this morning and we’re taking her to be euthanized at 3:30.”

_Sam gasped. “Oh God. I’ll be right over.”_

Dean couldn’t reply. He handed the phone to Cas and curled in on himself on the floor. The 23 year old crawled over to where the 15 year old cat laid. “Sam, it’s Cas.”

_“How is Dean doing?” Ragdoll is a big piece of his life.”_

“He’s broke up. I’ve never seen him like this. He’s quiet, closed off, and stand-offish.”

_“Give me 10 minutes.” Sam spoke. “How are you doing, Cas?”_

“I’m sad, but ok. Ragdoll is family, but she’s not my first pet. I’ll be ok. I need to be strong for Dean.”

Sam hung up after saying his goodbye. Cas walked over to Dean. The Winchester had tears rolling down the side of his face. He gently rubbed the cat’s head. “It’s ok, Darling. You’re gonna stop hurting soon. I love you, Ragdoll. Baby girl, you’re making Daddy hurt.”

Cas got on his knees and rubbed Dean’s side. “Hon, Sam’s gonna be here in about 10 minutes.”

“Ok.” Dean whispered.

_**(* &^%$^&*(*&^%^&*()_(*&^** _

Sam walked into the small townhouse. Cas walked behind the younger Winchester. Dean hadn’t moved from his place beside the fragile feline. “Hey Dean.”

“Hi.” Dean didn’t look at his brother.

“We’re gonna leave in about half an hour.” Sam patted Dean’s shoulder.

“Kay.” Dean whimpered and closed his eyes.

“It’s ok.” Sam said as he walked to the kitchen where Cas was zoned out at the table. “You ok, Cas?”

“I hate seeing him like this. I’ve seen Dean at his worse, and I think this tops those.” Cas frowned. “Dean’s a cop. He’s been shot at, shot, stabbed, he’s had to draw his weapon and take down bad guys or watch these bad guys kill themselves. I’ve never seen him like this.”

“Dean wears his heart on his sleeve when he’s not at work. I’ve never seen him like this, but it’s not a shock that he is acting like this.”

Cas wiped his eyes. “It’s hard to see him like this. It makes my heart hurt.”

“I don’t’ like cats. I’ll say I’m afraid of them. Ragdoll is the only cat I tolerate…and love.” Sam was starting to tear up.

_***( &^%$#$%^&*(&^%$%^&*(** _

“Why are we at the pound, Sam?” Cas shoved his hands in his pockets. “You hate animals.”

“I don’t like cats, but today I need to suck it up.” Sam nodded. “I’ve been calling around. This shelter just get a brand new batch of kittens.”

“Why? Dean said he wasn’t ready for another cat.” Cas frowned.

“Christmas is in two days. Ragdoll passed away in September. Dean is still in a dark place. I don’t like that. He needs another cat, maybe not another Ragdoll, but a new one.” Sam walked into the building.

The Novak and Winchester stepped over to the cat section. Sam wrapped his arms around his torso. A worker came up to them. “Hi, what can I do or you?”

“Uhm, yes. I’m—we’re looking for a kitchen for my brother, his boyfriend.” Sam stuttered.

“We got a batch of six kittens, 4 girls and 2 boys.” She smiled. “I’ll take you to’em.”

“Thank you.” Cas smiled.

They stepped into the room with all the kittens. “How old are they?”

“8 weeks.” She nodded. “I’ll give y’all some time to play with them.”

Cas and Sam watched the woman leave. The Novak sat down on the floor. Kittens pooled into his lap. “They are adorable, Sam.”

“Pick one for your man.” Sam bit his nails.

“Ok.” Cas pushed the cats away from him. “First one to meow goes with me.”

Sam smirked. “Red Robin…”

“MEOW!” The tiniest little grey and white kitten mewed.

Cas smirked. “Red Robin…”

“MEOW!” The kitten mewed again.

“I think we found  the right kitten for Dean.” Sam laughed.

“Wait, one more thing.” Cas raised a finger. “Pie is better than cake. One meow for no, two for yes.”

“MEOW! MEOW!”

“You are perfect.” Cas laughed and scooped the kitten up. “Now, Buddy, you gotta be ok with Rock and Roll, Hard Rock. You gotta be ok with Aerosmith.”

“MEOW!”

_**(* &^%$^&*()(*&^%$^&*(** _

“Dean, wake up, Sweetie. It’s Christmas.” Cas kissed Dean’s neck.

“I don’t wanna get up.” Dean mumbled.

“Baby, I pain-stakingly wrapped all your presents. I want you to open them.” Cas cuddled to his boyfriend. “Christmas is a great holiday, all of our family will be here this evening. Get your butt out of bed.”

“Don’t wanna…” Dean clutched his pillow.

“What’s going on, Baby?” There was a silence. Cas them heard sniffing. “Dean?”

“This is the first Christmas without Ragdoll. She usually wake me up in the morning. I would let her cuddle with me for a while on Christmas. She would try to help me wrap presents. Everything just hit me that she is never coming back.”

“Honey, you gotta get over this.” Cas sat up. “Please, come downstairs. I think my big present for you will make you smile.”

Dean sat up and looked at Cas with red, watery eyes. “Nothing is gonna make me feel better.”

“Come downstairs with me. If you don’t open any presents you have to open my special one.”

“Fine.” Dean wiped his eyes. He crawled out of bed and walked to the door. Cas followed the Winchester downstairs to find Sam and Jess sitting on the couch. “Sammy? Jess? What are you doing here?”

“To see the look on your face when you get your present from Cas.” Sam smirked.

“What’s so special about this present? It’s just a gift.” Dean grumbled as he sat on the love seat.

“Just open it up.” Cas slid the box with the hidden holes in it.

Dean teared off the wrapping. He slid off the lid of the box. He gasped. “Cas…”

“It was all Sam’s idea.” Cas grinned.

“Really? Sam, you are scared of cats.” Dean lifted the tiny kitten into his arms. “You went out and found a cat for me?”

“He’s a special one.” Sam pointed. “Listen. Red Robin…”

“Meow!” The kitten never failed.

“Wow, Awesome, little dude.” Dean softly grinned. “God, Sammy, Cas. Thank you.”

“The best part is his name.” Cas smiled. “Sam picked it out as a joke, but the fella like it. Proved his was right for you.”

“What is it?” Dean beamed.

“Axl Rose Winchester.” Sam proudly proclaimed.

“Fuck yeah!” Dean laughed.

“Meow!”

The group laughed. “Hell yeah, Axl. Thanks Sammy. I know it must have been hard for you.”

“Anything for you, Big Brother.”

_******* _


End file.
